Eternities
by alcoveoflove
Summary: She always will be and always has been his soul and heart and queen. She was born for it.
1. Chapter 1

A gentle breeze flew through the field caressing each blade of grass it passed. It found patches of red and yellow in the form of flowers. A small incline here and a dip there. It swept past a woman. A girl? It could not tell. Perhaps she did not even know herself. Her short chiton drew tight around her thighs and it pulled her hair out of her eyes. This person looked so out of place. Her hair, dark as midnight, and her matching eyes contrasted so starkly with the vivid colors around. She was used to this difference and it showed. There was no awkwardness in her stance. The ease with which she bent down and drew a flower from the dirt was astounding to observe. This flower however was different in the way she was. A shock of maroon. A perfect Calla Lily unfolded in her hand. But as soon as it appeared it was dust again crushed beneath her slender fingers and dropped to the earth.

Then suddenly. A voice whispered on the wind filling the air, yet left a deep void and the ground trembled.

"Come to me my soul. I have waited for eternities."


	2. Chapter 2

This same woman left her linen drapes open several nights later. The heat of the sun had poured down for hours and the rise of the moon had provided little relief. Thus the breeze found her again through the large square opening in the south side of her chambers.

A presence entered with the wind. Dark and heavy. Clouds flew over the moon and the floor seemed to disappear in a thick fog. He hung back in the corner almost…hesitating. It seemed insulting to think of this magnificent being as anything but decisive. But finally with the smog swirling beneath his feet he stepped, silent as a cat, to the edge of the low sleeping pallet. Two fingers reached out and ever so tenderly traced from the pale wrist up to the shoulder and down to the fringe of her white slip. She tensed almost as soon as she felt his fingers and the hand under her pillow closed around a slim, wickedly sharp dagger.

A low chuckle vibrated through the earth and she visibly relaxed. Explicably soothed by his voice.

"So strong. So perfect. Let go of your weapon fierce one. I will never harm you."

She hesitated for the briefest of moments before releasing the knife and rolling over. He towered above her bed draped in ebony robes and a hood obscured his face. She stared directly into the darkness where his face should be.

"Remove your hood."

Another chuckle and she shivered with pleasure.

"A little dangerous to be demanding things of the stranger who appeared in your room in the dead of night, don't you think small one?" But despite his threatening words he let the covering fall from his face immediately. Pale sharp features were revealed. His skin was as smooth as a limestone with bright black eyes shining out.

"Sit down."

He swirled down to the floor and now his face was just below eye level. So far she'd been holding back showing her great curiosity until she was sure she had some control in the situation, but now she curled her feet beneath her sat up very straight and asked in the calmest tone she could muster:

"Who are you?"

"I go by many names. Aidoneus, Aides, Pluto, Ditis Pater, Dis Pater, Dis, Orcus, Polydectes, Clymenus, Eubulus." He listed all these off with quickly and with ease and looked like he could continue if she asked him to. "Funny how many names they conjure up for something they don't like. However," and here he lost the slight bit of joviality he had started with "you would most likely recognize me by the name Hades."

She nodded as if she'd been expecting this.

"Wait." He said "You're not…surprised?"

"No. I've been waiting for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! My name is Nicole and this is my first story. I know this is my third update and I should've introduced myself on the first one, but i have no idea what I'm doing. So here's a new portion of the story, 41 days later than the second cause as mentioned I don't know what I'm doing. I love to write about these two and I hope you enjoy reading about them just as much.

P.S. THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS!

His surprise was evident and the corners of her mouth twitched up ever so slightly.

"Let me tell you a story."

She closed her eyes and began.

 _A full one hundred years ago my mother, Demeter, made a rare visit to Olympus on the eve of the great festival Thesmophoria. This was not fated to be a joyous occasion. Zeus, enflamed with anger and thus in need of a woman to sate himself, thundered down the hall Demeter had taken to reach Artemis' lodgings._

 _You may well guess what took place. It is so common for Zeus to abuse his power and his subjects in this way that he forgot her screams soon enough. But my mother. She has recounted this violation in her head and from her mouth every day I can remember._

 _Demeter knew within days she carried his bastard child. She begged Mitera_

 _Rhea for a…solution. My dear grandmother was appalled that she would seek to end divine life and a consultation with the fates gave Rhea all the reassurance she needed to to forbid this atrocity. This is the prophesy Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos gave her._

 _two souls_

 _one of life_

 _one of death_

 _man and wife_

 _with no last breath_

 _born of pain_

 _daughter of grain_

 _hid in dark_

 _son of monarch_

 _no last breath_

"This is why I am not surprised." She reopened her eyes gently. "You don't happen to have a small mark on your fourth finger do you?" Persephone lifted her slender hand into the moonlight to reveal said mark. It was quite tiny barely half an inch and written in the darkest black, barely thicker than a thread. A half circle. She reached out with her other hand for his. A gentle shiver when they touched and then ribbons of magic and lust when their fingers slid together to complete the circle.

Hades drew her head up to gaze into her eyes and then pulled her in. A first kiss. Filled with more emotion that can ever be spoken.


End file.
